After the Pear Store
by jamiewalsh
Summary: Oneshot of what I believe could have happened after Sam and Freddie left the Pear Store in the episode "iPear Store."


**Haven't written a Fanfiction in awhile, so I hope this is a happy return. Loved tonight's episode, thought about what could have happened afterwards since the episode ended kind of suddenly, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly. Otherwise Seddie would still be together.**

****###

Freddie stomped out to the parking lot, realizing he didn't have a car to get home. _Guess it's the bus for me_, he thought to himself, marching towards the main road.

_Stupid Sam_, he thought. _This was my perfect job, and she made me lose it._ He couldn't help blaming it all on Sam. She pushed him, taunted him, mocked him, and made him look bad in front of the boss. This was all her fault.

###

She didn't think her little bit of fun would cause him to get into trouble. She thought it would annoy him, maybe make him fight back a little, but she never imagined he would completely melt down in the middle of the store and ultimately get fired.

_This was his dream job_, she thought sadly as she stared toward the store door Freddie had just stormed through, out of the store, maybe even out of her life.

She turned to confront the manager. "Don't you think you were a little rough on him?" A lot harsh, more like it. It was Sam's fault after all that he had reacted like that, so he shouldn't have been punished for it.

With Natalie's final sarcastic response, Sam knew her time at the Pear Store was done. She walked to the door, taking off her name tag. _I have to go find Freddie._

###

Freddie was blind with rage, seeing red everywhere he looked. He'd lost a job due to that obnoxious blonde-headed demon he had once been moronic enough to date.

_I'm done with her. Forever. I don't want to speak to her, I don't want to be around her, I don't even want to see her at all. I'm done. Done, done, done._

Somebody calling out his name across the asphalt broke him from his thoughts, and of course it had to be the very girl he never wanted to see again. He turned back in the direction of the main road and sped up, hoping to get away from her.

She ran up and grabbed his arm from behind. "Freddie, come on."

"What, Sam? What do you want from me? You ruined my dream job. Isn't that enough? Can't you just leave me alone?" he pleaded, hating he had to break his promise to never speak to her.

Her face fell. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that all to happen."

"Really? You didn't mean to make me angrier than I ever have been before? You didn't mean to make me look like an aggressive nut-job in front of our boss? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean your boss, because I just got FIRED!" he screamed at her, making a young couple walking to their nearby car turn and glance toward the argument.

"Freddie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you fired. I just wanted to push your buttons a little bit, and if I got paid in the process, hey, worth it." She smiled sheepishly, hoping to make him laugh.

"Go away, Sam," Freddie concluded sadly as he marched away.

"Freddie! Freddie, don't do this! I'm sorry! What more can I say?" Sam yelled, following him.

"I don't want you to say anything, because I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go back to the Pear Store. See if you can find someone else whose life you can ruin."

"I quit right after you left! I'm not going to work there without you!" Sam replied.

Freddie turned and looked at her. "So you only took the job to bother me and get me fired. Thanks a lot, Sam. Really, I cherish your friendship," Freddie snapped sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But we don't hang out outside of iCarly anymore! Before we dated, we'd go to the Groovy Smoothie together and go to the movies and it was fun hanging out with you as friends, then we dated and now you're back to mooning over Carly and I'm left out in the cold! This was the only way I could be around you!" Sam said, feeling emotional.

Freddie's eyes softened. "If you wanted to hang out more, why didn't you tell me, instead of becoming my co-worker and ruining my haven?"

"Because… you know how I am. I don't talk about things. I don't open up. I mock you and bother you, but I always mean well because I do count us as friends," Sam said, glad the anger in his eyes had somewhat dissipated.

"We are friends. Or at least we were. Well, before you got me fired from my dream job. Now I don't know if we're friends or not."

"Oh, c'monnnnn, Freddie," Sam whined. "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Just give me some space, Sam. I'm not happy with you right now, so… give me a few days free of you pushing me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wait for a smelly bus to drive me home." Freddie gave a very faint smile, hoping to make Sam happy enough to grant his wish. He turned one more time, going toward the bus stop.

"Freddie!" Sam called one more time.

"What?" Freddie responded without turning.

"At least let me drive you home." He turned and saw her dangling a pair of car keys from her fingertips.

"You have a car?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Not really. It's my mom's, and she didn't need it, so I took it for the day." She smiled at him. "We don't have to talk at all on the way to your place, but giving you a ride would alleviate some of my guilt."

Freddie huffed and sighed. He finally muttered, "Fine," and followed her to the very old station wagon she drove.

As they both buckled their seatbelts, Freddie recalled something. "You were wrong about one thing."

Sam looked hesitantly at him. "And what would that be?"

"I'm not back to mooning over Carly. That's over." He leaned against the passenger side window.

Nodding slowly, Sam simply said, "Okay."

She was grateful he didn't seem to see the small smile she gave as she started the car.


End file.
